


Well Isn't This Romantic?

by ellipsisthegreat



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsisthegreat/pseuds/ellipsisthegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Seifer and Hayner would celebrate the anniversary of the day their rivalry started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Isn't This Romantic?

_**DISCLAIMER:** Kingdom Hearts and everything affiliated with it belongs to SquareEnix and Disney. All I own is the plot…_

 _ **Dedication:** To the first birthday of my Seiner club at deviantArt, CamoBeanie!_

 _ **Theme:** Anniversary_

"Do they seem violent to anyone other than me?" Roxas asks as he, Pence, and Olette watch their best friend Hayner and their worst enemy Seifer beat the shit out of each other. "I mean…more violent than usual?"

Pence and Olette look at him with obviously confused expressions on their faces.

"They're always like this." Pence says. "It's like a tradition, with them."

Olette elbows him. "He only moved here a few months ago, Pence, of course he doesn't know."

"Doesn't know what?" Roxas asks as his eyebrows creep up toward his hairline.

"Today's their anniversary." Olette says.

Roxas blinks. "I might be new, and a little slow when it comes to relationships, but I'm pretty sure even _I_ can tell that those two aren't dating."

"No, no, not _that_ kind of anniversary." Pence laughs, earning himself another elbow to the ribs.

"Today's the day they met." Olette says.

"…Okay." Roxas says, motioning for elaboration.

"Ten years ago today began the hugest, most long-lasting rivalry Twilight Town has ever seen." Pence says, like it's some huge accomplishment.

"The way Hayner tells it, Seifer got transferred to his kindergarten class, pushed him hard enough in the sandbox to scratch him all to heck, and the rest is history." Olette says.

"And how does Seifer tell it?" Roxas asks.

"Why would Seifer tell _us_ anything?" Pence asks with another laugh.

Roxas concedes the point with a slight nod, eyes going back to the Struggle ring, where Seifer has just hit Hayner across the back of his head with the (thankfully padded) Struggle bat, sending him crashing to the mat face-first. He wonders if that's how Seifer pushed the smaller boy into the sandbox all those years ago.

Triumphant, Seifer relaxes out of his fighting stance as the announcer proclaims him the winner. He accepts the prize—a small golden pendant that is shaped like an 'x'—with a smirk, and watches with slightly narrowed eyes as Hayner struggles to his feet.

Then, as the crowd's cheers begin to die down, Seifer grabs Hayner's shirt and pulls him forward, kissing him hard enough to bruise. When he pulls away, he whispers something into Hayner's ear, then lets out a snarky laugh and hops down out of the ring.

Hayner's face is bright red when he joins them, but no matter how much they needle him he refuses to say anything about the kiss or the whispers or anything else.

They do, however, notice that Hayner is wearing Seifer's pendant the next day.

" _Happy tenth, Chickenwuss."_

The End.

 _A/N: So Sunday, September 5th marks the first anniversary of my Seiner club over at deviantArt, CamoBeanie! To celebrate, I started a mini-contest (and by mini, I mean people had pretty much all of Saturday to enter!) that's prompt was a choice between anniversary, birthday, or party. Unable to help myself, I slapped together this little drabble, which won't be entered in the contest since I'm the judge. XD_

 _Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CAMOBEANIE!_


End file.
